The secrets of an artist
by Fork-Tongued-Nemesis
Summary: What if Amy has a talent and decides to show Sonic? This is a cute oneshot which I came up with. SonicxAmy


**The secrets of an artist**

Amy Rose, the bubbly pink hedgehog which always chases after Sonic was sitting in her room. Drawing, one of the many things she loved to do, besides chasing her hero. She was doodling, but it was a brilliant drawing, it was her and Sonic kissing. She was being held in a strong embrace by her hero, kissing him back. He was kissing her while stroking her quills it seemed, there were rough sketches of circles inside the head.

She found this as a cheating way to draw herself and her hero, it was a good thing she could draw so good. She drew a picture of Vanilla and Cream once, it was then a Christmas gift for them along with a box of chocolates. Vanilla and Cream were enthusiastic about her talent. She was a brilliant artist in the making, she could make quite a bit of money off of these things.

She could draw portraits of other people such as Knuckles resting by the Master Emerald, snoozing. She would show he was asleep by placing 'z' up from his head, it was like a very realistic thing. As if he was there right in front of her, and she was drawing him.

Amy wanted to show Sonic some of her pictures, such as the kissing one. He would be impressed if he had saw them, even if he was a bit disturbed. Amy smiled at this idea and grabbed her portfolio full of drawings and placed her recent drawing into it.

Amy then ran downstairs with her portfolio in her hand, opened her door and ran out while shutting it behind her. She caught sight of a blue blur coming her way, perfect timing!

"Sonic! I'm not gonna hug you, just please stop" she said as he aproached her, he suddenly stopped.

"What is it Amy?" his sweet voice was like music to her ears, she suddenly became very nervous.

"Um, I want you to take a look at these. I want you to state you're opinion" she said, Sonic looked at the book in her hand and took it.

He opened it and saw the picture she had drawn earlier, he turned the book on it's side to get a better look. Amy was looking at him anxiously.

"You drew this?" she nodded. He turned a page and saw the one of Knuckles leaning against the Master Emerald, he smiled. He then turned again and saw a picture of him and Tails, Sonic was giving Tails a noogie and was smiling as Tails was laughing trying to squirm out of his grip.

Sonic laughed.

"Hey, these are really good Ames!" he turned another page, his mouth lay agape. He saw Amy on the floor, looking up with tears as Sonic was stood as in not caring about her at all. His ears fall back, he never knew that so emotion could be placed onto one piece of paper. He turned again and smiled at the next picture, it was of her giving Shadow and kiss on the cheek and he was blushing a bit with an annoyed expression.

"You should colour 'em" he said looking at her. He turned another page and smiled, this time it was him and her again. He noticed that her body was bare underneath his, they were kissing as he was on her back, he had a relaxed face while she had an almost pained face, she was wearing a small white headband on her head. Sonic imediantly knew what they were doing when he saw where his hand was, nothing was showing but Amy had covered her breast with his hand. He thought that these were really good.

He saw another one as he turned a page, he could see a small baby hedgehog in Amy's arms in a portrait type of frame with Sonic behind holding Amy around the waist. The baby was sleeping and Sonic was just smiling warmly at the baby, he shook his head and turned a page again. He had to admit that it was cute.

He saw him behind Amy sat up as she was asleep, leaning over her body smiling and rubbing her side as she was under the covers. Bare again, he could see one of her feet not covered in the blanket and she had a peacful smile on her face, at the bottom it had a title 'The begining'.

"Wow Ames. You should really colour them" he looked at the rest of the pages, they were bare.  
"And fill this book up!" he said winking.

He turned back to the family portrait of him, her and a baby.

"This one is a favourite. I want you to colour it for me, ok?" he asked with a wink, Amy nodded enthusiastic.

"When I've finished it, do you want it? I gave one to Cream and Vanilla, you can have that one if you want" she said, Sonic smiled and nodded.

"I would like that, oh yeah and the first picture and the other pictures where we were getting 'intimate'. You have to make more of me and you!" he said makign her blush lightly, he smiled.

"Ok"

"One last thing!" he said.

"What?"

Sonic walked up to her and kissed her quickly on the lips, then dissapeared with a:

"See ya later baby!!" then he was gone.

Amy blushed, then smiled brightly as she went to complete her small task set by her hero!

* * *

**This is a load of random-ness and I'm having writers block at the moment on any of my other stories. T.T I guess that if you didn't like it, well I don't care. I have had that idea for ages now, so I finally got it down somewhere! **

**R&R**


End file.
